


The Heart of Camelot

by Gilli_ann



Series: Pornathon challenge fics 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Canon, Multi, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana's scrying crystal reveals the true heart of Camelot to her; - or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Challenge 2 - _"Secrets and Lies"_**

**The Heart of Camelot**

“The crystals never lie.” 

That was the first thing Morgause had taught Morgana about scrying. 

“Only the strongest and most dedicated sorceress may hope to command the crystals, and they are wayward in what they will show, and when. The visions may be misleading or confusing, and past, present, or future can be hard to tell apart. But everything you see will be the truth.”

That, of course, had been a lie. 

Probably even a deliberate lie, Morgana had realized later. A lie told so that she would never doubt her sister's plans, backed up as they were by the crystals' shimmering visions. Still, it was possible that Morgause hadn't known any better. Perhaps Morgana was the only high priestess powerful enough to turn the crystals into windows to conjecture and make-believe. 

Late one evening she looked into the depths of the magnificent many-edged crystal her sister had left behind. 

“Show me the heart of Camelot!” 

The translucent stone immediately came alive for her, radiating light. A vision of crimson, ivory and gold appeared.

Morgana's eyes went wide.

The royal bedchamber was filled with the soft golden glow of many candles. The dusky-red bed-hangings had been drawn against the night. And on the sheets of the grand royal bed....

Merlin was naked, reclining against Gwen's shoulder and squeezing one of her hands. His pale splayed limbs looked agile and lithe; far from his usual gangly clumsiness. But Arthur, stretched out next to Merlin, looked exactly the way Morgana remembered him. Well-proportioned, handsome, bold and sure - the golden usurper king of Camelot. 

Morgana sneered as she took it all in: The trio's flushed skin, Gwen's dark curls trailing down to her exposed breast and across Merlin's shoulder, Arthur's strong hand wrapped around Merlin's stiff cock. 

Gwen was wriggling her toes and laughing as Merlin squeezed her hand in time with Arthur' steady pulls on his dick. Arthur was focused on the task at hand, ever the swordsman with a good grip on the handle. Merlin seemed increasingly tense, and then he arched up, lips parting to release gasps and cries that rang loudly in Morgana's ears, although the crystal vision did not carry sound.

Arthur's hand stilled. Both he and Gwen leaned in to watch Merlin's climax, the spurts of pearly seed that stained the crimson sheets and coated his taut abdomen. 

Merlin's chest had not yet stopped heaving when he opened his eyes and looked into Arthur's. Their feelings for each other were as plain to read on their faces as text in a chronicler's book would have been. 

Merlin grinned and said something, stretching his long legs. He turned to place a small tender kiss at the curve of Gwen's full breast. 

Arthur got up on his knees, displaying an eager erection. He leaned in to catch Gwen's lips with his own. Merlin remained where he was, merely looking up at his king and queen. Their kiss deepened and turned ravenous above him, and he watched them embracing. 

Merlin's fond smile was bright and completely unguarded. Morgana had never seen him looking so happy and carefree. 

The sensuality of the scene, the passion and mutual trust radiated from the crystal and stabbed at Morgana. It hurt. With a shout and a convulsive gesture of denial she broke the connection to the infuriating vision. 

Those three had light and love, shared joy and laughter. She had nothing. She had no-one, except a cruelly crippled dragon and a few frightened minions, cowering in the shadows in fear of her rage. 

She was alone.

And even she could not tell if the crystal had truly revealed the intimate secret at the core of Camelot's prosperity and happiness, or if it had shown her one of the lies she sometimes craved; deceit fit to torment her own cold heart and to bolster her hatred and resentment.

Morgana had realized her error too late. Once she'd ordered the crystal to bend a vision of reality to fit her desires, after that first time when she'd made it lie to her, there was no way to ever tell its truths from its deceptions.

Now she was permanently in the dark.


End file.
